


Gavin's Computer

by 2kitsune



Category: Achievement Hunter, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is down at the store getting bevvs for Michael who staying over. And while Michael is waiting he happens to come across the Brit’s computer hid under Gavin’s bed. Deciding to go on it Michael finds something he never thought he’d find, and ends up getting himself into a compromising situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gavin's Computer

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Mavin
> 
> Warning: Masturbation, Voyeurism, Exhibition, Swearing, Mentions of sex. Basically Gavin watches Michael masturbate.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own RoosterTeeth, or any of the employees who work there.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been an hour since Gavin left to get them bevvs for their amazing manly sleepover and Michael was bored as hell. He had already played some Xbox but had quickly gotten bored with that after rage quitting, sighing he had stood up and padded into Gavin’s bedroom before throwing himself down on the bed. Briefly he contemplated a nap but decided against it, he had no idea what Gavin would do if he came home and found his ‘lovely boy’ sleeping.

Sighing again Michael flung one arm over the side of the bed; he was lying on his stomach, and felt something hard between the mattress and the bed frame. Eyebrows furrowing Michael felt around more with his fingernails before grabbing it and pulling it out, nearly dropping the object when it came out from between the mattress, and strained to pull it to him.

It was a laptop, which surprised Michael a little because he was pretty sure he remembered Gavin saying he didn’t have a personal computer, and with a smirk he flipped opened the lid before turning it on only to see that it was password protected. For a while that really stumped Michael, and he tried out a few obvious ones only to be denied. Pursing his lips and furrowing his eyebrows Michael was stuck again, only to have a very sudden idea of what it could be.

Smirking he typed in ‘Michael’ and grinned, victorious, when the computer dinged and he was let in. Still smirking the russet haired man decided to cut straight to the point, and clicked into Gavin’s folders. Ten minutes later he had a severe migraine just from going through Gavin’s folders and finding every nook and cranny but to not avail, but after clicking into three more files with random names he paused and peered at the screen.

There was a folder sitting there all alone, untitled. 

“Oh- ho, what’ve we got here gavvy?” Michael muttered to himself, clicking into the file only to stop and stare. There were three more folders, one called ‘Male’, one ‘Female’, and one ‘other’. 

Michael clicked into the one called ‘male’, mind twisting as he tried to figure out why Gavin had gone to such extent to hide nothing important. But that thought quickly went out the window when the file loaded and Michael found exactly why Gavin had gone to such an extent. It was all porn.

“Oh my god, Gavin” Michael muttered under his breath, scrolling through the folder. There weren’t any thumbnails, just really vague names- but that was until the russet haired man got just past halfway and found a title called ‘me’

Furrowing his eyebrows Michael clicked on it and waited patiently, not, for it to load. And when it did the russet haired man’s draw dropped and he stared with wide eyes from behind his glasses. It was Gavin; lain out on a bed with his back against a wooden headboard, in his birthday suit and his hand’s placed nervously over his member.

There’s a small stutter of noise over the radio and Michael watches as Gavin’s Adams apple bobs. Before removing his hands and exposing his member. Michael’s eyes are glued to the Brits member and he shifts uncomfortably when he felt his body twitch in approval against the mattress. It was a known fact around the office that he had a major crush on the Brit, and almost everyone had bets of when exactly they’ll finally get together, and so with that thought Michael rolled onto his back and set the laptop on his knees. 

With his eyes on the screen Michael watched as Gavin nervously ran his fingers down his torso, responded by with the smallest of shudders, arching into his own touch and letting out a small sound of approval that the mic barely picked up. Gavin’s tanned fingers were now at his member and he reached down to wrap them around his member, pausing, before slowly beginning to tug. 

“Oh shit” Michael muttered to himself and looked towards his own crotch where he was beginning to pitch a tent, swearing again Michael looked up towards the bedroom door and around the room before unzipping his jeans. ‘Just so it won’t be uncomfortable’ he told himself. 

On the video Gavin had begun tugging at himself harder, arching into his own touch, biting down onto his lip. Michael watched as Gavin’s eyes fluttered close as he pleasured himself, the Brit’s member beginning to grow and turn pink. Looking down at himself again the russet haired man saw that he was half hard, his member straining against his red boxer briefs “Fuck!” Michael muttered under his breath, looking around once more before reaching down to rub himself. 

In time with the video Michael palmed his own member, watching with rapt attention at every move Gavin made as he arched off the bed and bit his lip, the russet haired man biting at his own lip. By now Gavin’s member was fully hard, the head shining with pre-cum at which the Brit swiped at and gasped. He must be sensitive there. 

Not satisfied with his own contact Michael pulled down his boxer briefs just enough to expose his member to the air, gulping a little to himself and looking up briefly just to make sure that Gavin wasn’t home, before wrapping his fingers around his member and beginning to tug along with Gavin’s strokes.

He hadn’t noticed it before but the Gavin in the video looked younger then he was now, and he was in a different bed with a blue duvet rather than the green one he had now, and that thought just edged Michael more on. This was a Gavin he didn’t know, even if he only looked 17, what were the Brit’s dreams then? His goals? Sure he would have been working at RT by then but Michael wouldn’t have met him yet. 

“Oh shit” Gavin said on camera, and Michael snapped out of his inner monologue to look back at the screen. Gavin had sped up his pace and was now tugging at himself with vigor, his hips snapping up and down unevenly, his teeth shining from where they bit down onto his plump bottom lip. But what really got Michael’s attention was the fingers now slowly entering Gavin’s mouth, his own of course, and the russet haired man didn’t have to guess what he was going to do next.

Speeding up his own pace Michael upset the computer by snapping up his own hips at the feeling, closing his eyes and breathing harshly through his nose to keep himself in check. Opening his eyes again he saw Gavin’s fingers now out of his mouth and trailing down the Brit’s slightly hairy chest, stopping briefly at his belly button only to quickly continue back down. It was then when Michael noted that Gavin had a snail trail, and the left a mental note for him to check that out later.

Michael watched with wide eyes and bated breath as Gavin circled his fingers around his pink hole, letting out a soft moan that the camera barely picked up. No sound escaping Michael’s mouth as the Brit looked up at the camera, winked, and pushed inside himself with a gasp that sounded strangely like a certain someone’s name. But Michael was too preoccupied with watching Gavin fuck himself on his fingers, and Brit making lewd sounds as his hips rolled up and down on the mattress, his head lolled back with his eyes closed and his mouth open.

Michael let out a moan of his own as he watched Gavin and desperately picked up his own pace, the hand that had idly been resting on his stomach coming down to copy the Brit but instead played with his testicles, making the russet haired man and roll his head back much like Gavin was on the screen. But as he brought his head back down he glimpsed up at the door, and froze.

Standing in the doorway was the real Gavin free, smiling goofily with just a hint of a smirk as he sauntered into the room and stood at the end of his bed. “Well, well Mich-ael” he chirped as he crossed his arms over his chest “What’re you watching, I wonder?” he asked rhetorically. His blue eyes scanned Michael’s face and then dipped lower to his crotch and yup- that was defiantly a smirk on his stupid pillowed lips. 

“Nothing!” Michael tried to lie and began hurriedly pulling his briefs back up, his other hand pausing the video, eyes locked onto Gavin with a faint flush on his cheeks. But all of a sudden Gavin’s expression was hard and the russet haired man gulped as he watched the Brit, pausing all of his own actions. 

“Ah- nothing?” Gavin replied and quirked an eyebrow towards Michael’s state “Because it certainly looked like you were doing something, come on Michael- why don’t you continue for me?” he asked and came to stand at the very end of the bed. Looking down at Michael like he was some sort of predator, and Michael would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on immensely. 

“Fuck off” Michael replied, going against the Brits’ word just to see what would happen. “I don’t take shitty orders from you- Fucking leave, dumbass” 

“Ah, ah, ah” Gavin tutted and shook his head at Michael’s words, staring down at the russet haired man. “If you don’t continue then I’m telling everyone what I caught you doing, my lovely little boi” Gavin said, and Michael winced. Opening his mouth to ask Gavin not to use his nickname, but then decided not to because he doubted the Brit would pay him any attention. 

Michael stared up at Gavin and shot him the filthiest look ever but yet Gavin didn’t budge. “Fuck you” Michael finally hissed and sighed before reaching down to start the video, only to have the Brit stop him.

“I didn’t say you could continue watching that, Mich-ael” Gavin said, stepping around to the side of the bed and bending down slightly “I also never said you could even go on my computer, or look through my personal files- but I guess that slipped your mind eh, my lovely little boi” as he spoke he picked up the laptop and shut the lid, placing it down beside the bed before straightening up. 

“Fuck you” Michael spat again, swallowing around the lump in his throat. “I always let you go on my computer, and your password was so easy to figure out that a two year old could have gotten in” he told the Brit with a small smirk, getting his confidence back with his refusal to be submissive under Gavin. 

“You still shouldn’t have been on there” Gavin replied, and shocked Michael by climbing onto the bed and straddling the russet haired man’s legs on all fours. “I never gave you permission, it’s rude” he added, his face so close that Michael could feel the puff of his breath as he spoke on the russet haired man’s lips. 

“Oh yeah?” Michael muttered back lamely and pushed forwards, hoping that he wasn’t reading into this all wrong, to crash their lips together. Both men paused and stared at each other before Gavin pushed back and suddenly they were making out, all teeth and nose until they got their rhythm together. 

“Yeah” Gavin gasped against his lips, accompanied by a moan. And Michael rolled his eyes before shutting them, his lips pressing urgently against the Brit’s before poking his tongue out to run across Gavin’s lip, feeling his ego soar when the Brit whimpered reaching forward to ball Michael’s shirt in his fists and press himself against the russet haired man further. 

As they kissed Michael’s hands, hesitantly, started roaming down Gavin’s sides to the bottom of his shirt electing small moans from the Brit. Grinning to himself the russet haired man pushed Gavin’s shirt up and away from his hips so he could explore the tanned skin there, running over it with the pad of his thumbs and feeling Goosebumps rise under his touch. 

In retaliation one of Gavin’s hands ran down his chest slowly, stopping just before his member before gently thumbing over the slit and feeling Michael shudder underneath him, then skirting his hand underneath Michael’s shirt and pushing it some more so that it bunched up just underneath the russet haired man’s armpits. Seeing as he wasn’t strong enough to keep himself on his knees he had sat down to straddle Michael’s hips, thrusting his own shallowly against his best friends and gasping. 

“Fuck, Gavin” Michael muttered and when the Brit pulled away and began kissing down his neck, arching his neck to the side to give Gavin more room. His breathing picked up when the Brit shot him a faintly seductive looked and left lingering open mouthed kisses to Michael’s chest as he continued down, hearing Michael moan above him, before finally getting to eye level with his member. 

With one final look up at Michael, Gavin leant down that final couple of centimeters and enveloped the russet haired mans member in his mouth. Even though his gag reflex was horrible he took his like a champ as he hallowed out his cheek and began sucking, peering up at his friend and seeing that Michael’s cheeks were very pink.

“Oh shit, Gavin!” Michael gasped as Gavin swiped his tongue around the rage-quitter’s member, hips jerking up and shoving his member further down the Brits throat. Gavin had to stop for a second and wait for his eyes to stop watering before continuing with his tongue tricks, feeling Michael reach down to wrap his fingers in the Brit’s pompous hair and yank lightly. 

“Does that feel good?” Gavin asked huskily as he came back up for air, an eyebrow quirked towards Michael. 

“Abso-fucking-lutely” Michael swore back and reached for Gavin’s hips, forcing the Brit to come back up and kneel between the rage-quitter’s legs as he made quick work of Gavin’s belt and jeans. Up close he could see the tent in Gavin’s pants, and once he had exposed the Brit’s green boxer-briefs he could see a wet patch where the head of Gavin’s member was. With no hesitation he pushed down the Brit’s skinny jeans even further and reached to fist his hand around the Gavin’s member, running his hand up and down it. Without looking up at Gavin, though he did hear the Brit moan, he pushed down the only remaining article of clothing in the way and watched as the sandy blond’s member rose to hit his green shirt.

“Mich-ael” Gavin muttered embarrassingly and reached down as though to hide himself, but Michael kept his hands at bay by grabbing them and leaning forward to press a kiss to the tip of the Brit’s member, hearing him gasp aloud and moan. Smirking Michael pushed Gavin back so that he fell, ignoring the sandy blonds’ yell and pulled his pants off before climbing between the Brit’s legs. 

“Got any lube?” Michael asked huskily and watched Gavin pause in the move of reaching for the rage quitter, looking up at the russet haired man with wide eyes. If he said no here then Michael wouldn’t mind, and would wait till Gavin was ready if their relationship progressed after this, but it would still suck if it fizzled. 

“Top drawer” Gavin finally answered and Michael nearly let out a shout as he fell back and reached for the Brit’s side drawer, yanking it open and fumbling around before feeling smooth plastic hit his hand and grabbed it. Pulling it into view Michael saw that it was grape flavored lube, sending a questioning look towards the Brit at which Gavin expertly ignored.

Chuckling a little Michael came back to kneel between Gavin’s legs and opened the cap of the bottle, squeezing some of the cool gel onto his fingers, before setting it aside on the bed sheet. “You ready?” he asked with his fingers held away from his body, giving Gavin a look that conveyed that the Brit could totally so no.

But Gavin nodded. And with a nod back Michael shuffled forwards and waited for Gavin to open his legs, which the Brit eventually did with his face bright red; refusing to look, instead looking towards the left with his hand held up to his mouth. Michael smirked a little and pressed his fingers against Gavin’s entrance, seeing the Brit shudder a little, before pushing his fingers inside.

Instantly Gavin clenched down on his fingers and Michael reached up with his other hand to rub circles on the sandy blondes inner knee, “Relax” he muttered and waited till the Brit did so to push further inside and pump his fingers in and out a couple of times. Soon Gavin was moaning into his hand, his eyes closed, and rolling his hips down to meet Michael’s fingers. At one point the russet haired man didn’t even have to do anything and let the Brit fuck himself on Michael’s fingers before Gavin realized what he was doing and faltered a little, flushing even more red when he met the rage-quitters eyes.

“Mich-ael” he started to whine but that sound quickly turned into yelp when Michael pushed another finger into him and began scissoring his fingers, the Brit throwing his head back against the bed sheets and letting out a loud moan with his eyes closed and his hands clutching desperately into the fabric. 

“What?” Michael chuckled as he entered his third and final finger “Come on don’t tell me you can’t handle three fingers? You were fucking yourself on just one” He said and smirked when Gavin let out a mewl. “And besides, I bet if you let me continue that video I would be watching you fuck yourself on more than a couple of fingers” 

“Shut up” Gavin moaned and brought one arm up to cover his mouth, his cheeks pink and sweat running down his chest. “Just hurry up you little prick” he told Michael, eyes opening just enough to lock onto the rage-quitter’s brown ones.

“Okay, okay” Michael muttered and pulled his fingers out, shuffling closer to the sandy blond and stroking his member a couple of times before aligning it with Gavin’s entrance. “You ready?” he asked, smiling cockily. But really he was hesitating to make sure that this is what the Brit really wanted, and that this wouldn’t fuck up whatever kind of relationship they had now. 

Gavin seemed to understand and nodded, smiling bravely up the rage- quitter. “Yes, Mich-ael” he said softly “I’m ready, uhm- go ahead” he said a little nervously, swallowing, before opened his legs even further and glanced up through his lashes understanding look. A small smile gracing his lips which Michael leant down to capture, pressing their lips together softly.

He continued to kiss the Brit softly and sensually to distract him as Michael pushed inside. With a gasp the russet haired man moaned at the feeling and pulled away to push his face into Gavin’s neck, nibbling at the flesh there. Above him Gavin’s eyes were clenched shut, his breathing rugged a as small tears formed from under his eyelashes and ran towards his ears. 

“Hey” Michael whispered as he kissed away the tears, chuckling at his own cheesy move. “You okay there? I can stop” 

“N-no!” Gavin yelped his eyes flying open, his hands jerking up from the bed sheets to clutch at Michael’s back and leaving small pink scratches in his wake. “No- I’m fine, p-please” he mewled and rolled his hips up, clenching his eyes shut again through the pain of having Michael inside of him “Move”. 

Michael nodded and grunted, slowly rolling his hips back down to meet Gavin’s. “Oh shit Gavin” he moaned and hungrily pressed another kiss against the Brit’s lips. It felt amazing inside of the sandy blonde, his inner walls contracting and expanding with every thrust that Michael made and making the russet haired man let out a guttural moan.

“I could s-say the same” Gavin gasped, chuckling slightly, and arched up into Michael’s body. Both of them were still wearing shirts and the rage- quitter quickly made work of taking his off and throwing it into the corner, Gavin raising his own arms to copy him but Michael was too impatient and yanked the article of clothing over the brit’s head before throwing it elsewhere. 

With Gavin’s shirt off Michael took great pleasure in seeing that the Brit did indeed have a snail trail, the russet haired man making a appreciative sound and leaning down to nibble around his stomach; hearing Gavin gasp above him. With no more restrictions Michael started to snap his hips down faster, Gavin responding by rolling his hips up. Their torso’s were rubbing together with their close proximity, the Brit’s nail’s scratching into Michael’s freckled back, and the Brit found it was quite pleasurable to have someone’s torso rubbing into his member and hardened nipples.

The sounds coming from Gavin’s mouth should have been illegal as he turned his neck and nibbled on Michael’s neck, the rage quitter gripping the bed sheet on either side of the Brit’s head at the feeling. “Oh fuck~” he moaned and shut his eyes, pounding into the Brit and hearing Gavin chuckle before the sound turned into a high pitch moan. 

With no warning Michael pulled out, and Gavin stopped what he was doing to give the russet haired man a questioning look. “Wha-“ he started but Michael was already moving, grabbing onto the Brit’s hand as he got up on his knees and then fell back so that he was half- by laying down with his back resting against the headboard. 

“Ride me” Michael simply said and pulled Gavin onto his lap, arching an eyebrow to silently ask if it was a problem. Gavin hesitated for a second, his expression changing from being confused to an eager nod, before following the rage- quitter’s instructions and climbing onto his lap with a small blush. 

Gavin placed one hand on Michael’s chest and the other around the russet haired man’s member, lining himself up before slowly seating himself onto Michael’s member. The rage-quitter gasped and rolled his hips up, his heels pushing into the mattress to help him push up into the inviting heat. “Shit Gavin” he repeated, cracking open an eye to peer up at the Brit seated in his lap, and watched Gavin chuckle a bit.

In this position Gavin’s had to bend his knees to keep his feet planted, using that to push himself up and lower himself back down on Michael’s manhood, his hands gripping into the rage-quitter’s shoulders as he did so and his teeth nearly biting through his bottom lip. His fingers dug into Michael’s skin at the new feeling of being penetrated so deeply, and he was sure there would be bruises there tomorrow to show.

“Ah!” Gavin moaned, throwing his head back and snapping his hips down against Michael’s. His whole body was starting to heat up with his state of arousal, his face pink and small beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he bounced on Michael’s lap. His stomach was starting to tighten, and his legs tingling, he was going to come soon if they didn’t slow down the pace. But he didn’t want to stop. 

“Oooh fuck!” Michael groaned. His hands that had been clenched into the bed sheets were now clenched onto Gavin’s hips, gripping hard enough to leave bruises that blossomed under his touch. “Shit Gavin, yeah! Keep moving your hips fucking like that!” he groaned when Gavin rose himself all the way and slammed himself back down, Michael not doing anything to help, and rolled his head back, mouth open. Sometime during the night his glasses had fallen away from his eyes, and Michael briefly hoped that they hadn’t rolled onto them.

“Ah! Mich-ael” Gavin groaned and leant forward so that he could reconnect their lips, opening his mouth immediately and letting their tongues fight for dominance. Michael quickly winning and tracing the inside of the Brit’s mouth, tasting vanilla and something slightly salty. Michael smirked against Gavin’s lips and moved one hand off of the Brit’s hip to fist around his neglected member, stroking harshly and spreading the sandy blond’s pre- cum around and swallowing Gavin’s loud yelp when he played with the Brit’s sensitive head. The Brit’s nails bit into Michael’s shoulders, leaving pink scratch marks that turned an angry red.

Michael smirked against Gavin’s lips and picked up the paces of his thrusts, not even caring if the Brit rolled his hips down in retaliation or not anymore, stroking the sandy blonde at the same pace and twisting his wrist as they kissed. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t close, his stomach tight and his body hot with sweat shining on his forehead and his front canines showing when he bit down on Gavin’s lips. He just hoped he would cum after Gavin, because if he came before then that would be embarrassing. Gavin’s hands on his shoulders started to press down uncomfortably tight, and Michael was sure he would find bruises staining his freckled skin tomorrow to match the ones he was leaving on Gavin’s hips.

“Michael” Gavin was whining against his lips, his breathing hitching with every thrust of Michael’s hips. “Michael- I’m close, ahh god I’m close” he gasped, eyes fluttering open to stare down at the russet haired man when they pulled apart. His hands clenched and un- clenched on Michael’s shoulders, digging so deep small beads of blood welled to the surface. In retaliation Michael’s hands moved down to Gavin’s ass and spread his lewdly, the Brit groaning and burying his face into the rage- quitters neck.

“Oh really, Gavvers?” Michael hissed back, a smirk on his lips, and pushed into Gavin further; surprised when the Brit stiffened and let out a yell; smirking when he realized that he had just found Gavin’s prostate. “You like that, huh?” Michael gasped amusement in his town as he aimed for that spot again when Gavin came down. 

“Y- yes Michael!” Gavin gasped when Michael hit it again, throwing his head towards the ceiling and twitching when the rage- quitter leaned forward and licked the column on his neck before nibbling over his Adams apple “Oh god, yes!” he moaned and added in a breathless voice “Oh fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! Mich-ael!” 

Michael chuckled, huskily whispering “You’re a dirty little slut, Gavin- you gonna cum so soon?” with a smirk still on his face he thrust in harder and hit the spongy bundle of nerves that was Gavin’s prostate head on, over and over again. His nails dug into Gavin’s ass and he ran them back to his hips, leaving angry red lines that the Brit hissed at but no further sound as. It drove him crazy to have been spread so lewdly, and he was secretly glad that Michael had stopped because he had been ready to release right then. 

“Ye- yes! Mich-ael!” Gavin yelped and Michael leant down and bit his nipple, tongue soothing over it a second later, and repeated the action. He was close, to close, his whole body tingling and his stomach so tight it felt coils ready to spring open. “Ooooh” he moaned to himself and lost his rhythm, pounding into Gavin blindly. On his shoulder’s Gavin’s nails bit into his skin, drawing small rivulets of blood that made Michael wince. 

And suddenly, Gavin was Cumming. “MICH-AEL!” he screamed eyes screwed shut and mouth wide open as he released all over his own stomach and partly onto Michael’s. “Mich-ael!” he sobbed and brought his head forward, pressing it into the rage- quitters neck as his whole body trembled and he rolled his hips forwards through the wave of white hot pleasure that blinded him.

Gavin’s inner walls clenched together when he released. So tight that with three more well placed thrust, Michael was Cumming too. “Ooooh~ GAVIN!” he yelled as he released into the Brit, body shuddering and jerking all over the place as he did; his nails bit into Gavin’s hips and he drew first blood, running his hands further down to Gavin’s ass, leaving scratch marks in his wake. Soon he was a panting mess just like Gavin, their hips still rolling together as they rode out their orgasms. 

They both sat there, still holding onto each other, as they came down from their highs. Michael leaning forward to connect their lips for a lazy kiss, bumping their noses in the progress and then breaking apart to half gasp- half laugh. Gavin winced when he moved his hips, his insides already sore from Michael’s pounding and he whacked the russet haired man’s chest before gasping “Pull out, silly” 

“Oh- yeah” Michael replied and rolled them to the side, pulling out as he did so, and watching Gavin wince as the rage- quitters seed slowly trickled out and onto his inner thighs. The Brit looked up at Michael obviously embarrassed and saw him looking, flushing a deep red and starting to get up so that he could clean himself off.

“Don’t” The russet haired man demanded and grabbed Gavin’s arm, pulling him back down so that the Brit’s head ended up on his still sweaty chest, before wrapping his arms around the sandy blond’s lanky waist. “Don’t move- we can clean it up in the morning” Michael added on and leant down to rest his chin on top of the Brit’s head, despite the fact that Gavin was taller than him. 

“But Mich-ael” Gavin whined and feebly tried to push himself away, but he was still too weak from his orgasm to put up any type of fight and eventually gave up “I’m all sticky, and it’s gonna get on the bed sheets”.

“So?” Michael replied “I’ll help you clean it up in the morning” here he paused and lowered his voice to a mutter before adding “And I’ll clean you up too” having the immense pleasure of watching Gavin flush red and hear the Brit splutter as he tried to think of something to say. 

They elapsed into a happy silence and Michael was nearly asleep, even though they were still above the covers and it would probably be cold in the morning, when Gavin spoke again. 

“Michael?” he whispered and poked the rage- quitter in the stomach.

“Mmmm?” Michael sounded, furrowing his eyebrows but not opening his eyes. “What is it?” 

“Wha- what are we now?” Gavin asked, and he sounded so small- so lost that Michael opened his eyes and peered down at the blur that was the Brit’s head. 

“Well- what do you want us to be?” Michael finally asked after hesitating, his heart hammering in his chest and his palms sweaty where they rest around Gavin’s waist. 

Gavin fell silent, and Michael was about to poke him to check if he was still awake when the Brit finally replied “I asked you, that’s unfair Mich-ael” in that same small voice. 

Michael sighed and closed his eyes before opening them again, “Well-“he started “Now that we’ve uhm- done that” oh god. It was happening. For the first time in his life Michael couldn’t find the words to say, and struggled with his next sentence, “I think we should be boyfriends” he muttered so quiet that he wasn’t sure Gavin had even heard him.

“You think?” Gavin sighed and started trying to move away, his hands pressing against Michael’s chest and the russet haired man let him go. “I knew this was a mistake, you obviously don’t feel the same way, I-“ here he paused as he got up on his knees “I think you should leave, I’ll be in the bathroom” Gavin told him in quiet voice, and Michael actually felt his heart stop in his chest as he watched the Brit try and leave. 

“Wait!” he called and reached out, somehow managing to grab Gavin’s arm. “What do you mean?” he asked “How can you possibly know how I feel without asking me? I don’t know how you feel either Gavin! So don’t be like that!” he exclaimed, getting angry. And had to close his eyes, taking a few deep breaths and letting out a long sigh before opening them again.

Gavin looked down at him, at least Michael was pretty sure he was on, and finally the russet haired man felt the bed dip; letting out a sigh of relief. “So- how do you uhm, feel?” Gavin finally asked in a soft voice, and Michael ran his arm down the Brit’s arm to intertwine their fingers.

“Ah shit” Michael groaned, realizing he had walked right into that. “Fuck it” he said after a moment of deliberation, deciding to just say it “Fine, I like you, okay? I’ve liked you for a while now, and if I don’t fuck things up tonight and you like me back then I’d like to be your boyfriend” he said quickly as he could so he wouldn't lose his nerve, hoping that the Brit understood him.

Gavin fell silent, and Michael was afraid he had just fucked things up when the Brit finally replied. “I uhm, like you too Mich-ael” he said in a low voice, and the rage- quitter could just imagine how he was looking up at him through his eyelashes “And I wouldn't mind being your boyfriend” he added, but Michael could hear the grin in his voice and grinned back. 

“Uhm- awesome” Michael replied, not sure what to say. There was a brief moment of silence, and tension so thick that you could cut it with a knife, before Gavin started laughing; and Michael joined in. As he laughed Gavin slowly lay back down against him, his head on the rage- quitters chest and Michael tilted his head up for a slow kiss full of love, his thumb drawing comforting circles in the Brit’s hip.

“What’re we gonna tell everyone?” Michael finally asked when they parted, Gavin’s head back on his chest and the Brit drawing circles on his chest. “I mean- are we gonna tell them, or?”

“I don’t care” Gavin replied and Michael felt him shrug “We’ll let them figure it out on their own, but Ray's probably still gonna flip anyways” before tilting his head back again to kiss the russet haired man, a smile on his lips.


End file.
